


Time is running out

by LilithJow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know, I mean it, I'm so sad, Next time stop me, Or not, Sad, Skyeward - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, What Is Wrong With ME, much sadness, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, stranger”.<br/>“Skye?”.<br/>“Yeah”.<br/>“You're on a mission. Why you're calling me for?”.<br/>“The mission, right. It... It went fine”. She forced a laugh. “I'm coming home and I... I just wanted to hear your voice”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is running out

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on this Tumblr prompt: "Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out".  
> I tried. I hope you like it.  
> Sorry if there's any mistake. As I always say, English is not my native language.

_“Death is peaceful, my dear. So have no fear”._

* * *

 

 

It wasn't the first time Skye was facing the Black Reaper. She wasn't scared, not at all.  
One of her hand was pressing on her stomach. The wound was deep - too deep to be fixed - and she knew it.  
That was the reason why the girl didn't even try to get out of that cold place.  
It was just a mission, an easy one. She was there with May, everything was fine until they decided to split so that they could examine the building faster that they could have staying together.  
It was the biggest mistake they could ever make.  
And because of that mistake, Skye was on the floor, with her back leaned to a gray wall and blood all around her.  
She knew there was no much time left for her. She felt it.  
She knew she was dying and that was inevitable.  
Skye wasn't crying.  
As said before, she wasn't scared. The only feeling she had was regret.  
She was regretting a lot of stuff, things that she should have done or should have said, hugs that she wanted to give and secrets to tell.  
But her clock was ticking.  
Tick-tock.  
_The end was so close._  
Tick-tock.  
_Time was running out._

Skye started shaking. The blood loss was making her weak. She was all alone there and didn't have enough strength to scream for help.  
Perhaps she was conscious that no one could actually help her.  
The only thing she succeed to do was grabbing her phone and push one button.  
His number was the first one.  
“Hey!”. Ward's voice came out and filled her ears. She smiled, unconsciously.  
“Hey, stranger”.  
“Skye?”.  
“Yeah”.  
“You're on a mission. Why you're calling me for?”.  
“The mission, right. It... It went fine”. She forced a laugh. “I'm coming home and I... I just wanted to hear your voice”.  
“O-okay”.  
Skye bit her lower lip, softly. A tear streamed down her cheek. “Are you cooking tonight?” she continued, as nothing around her was happening, as she wasn't bleeding to death.  
“Maybe, I don't know” he replied. “Do you want me to?”.  
“I would love it. You're better than me at it”.  
“Well, I try”. Ward paused. Skye didn't hear any sound coming from him for ten long seconds. After that, he talked again: “Are you sure you're okay? You... You seem weird. Did something happen on mission?”.  
“No, no, nothing happened” she said, immediately. “I told you, it went fine”.  
“So you really just wanted to hear my voice? That would be the first time you tell me something like that”.  
Skye smiled again. Then she started to cry, she couldn't control it. Of course, she didn't let it go through her voice. “I'm full of surprises” the girl whispered.  
“I'm noticing that”.  
That was her to stop talking that time. She felt weaker.  
Tick-tock.  
_Time was running out._  
Skye sighed. The regret was growing stronger, instead, and she didn't want it to win.  
“You know I've never been quiet” she said, then. “I always tell what I have to and I... I never shut up. I talk. A lot and... And you just know it. But there are some things towards you that I just can't say. I try to say them, but... The silence hits me every single time, so I stop talking and I hide”.  
“Okay, you're seriously worrying me. Are you sure everything went fine? Where are you?”.  
“I'm coming home, I told you. But I need to say this right now because if I don't, fear will eat me up and I'm not sure I will be brave enough to tell you then”.  
“What do you have to tell me?”.  
“That I've been blind for too long. I've tried to deny a lot, I repeated to myself everyday that I was wrong, that I was misunderstanding things, but I wasn't. A part of me was always right. Because if I couldn't stand you months ago, right now I cannot imagine a day of mine without you. You've become essential to me like the air I breathe in every instant of my life and when you're not around, the gravity stops and I feel so lost. So, I... I guess this means something. It took me a lot to realize that, I know. I'm sorry if I'm late. I'm always late, but... I love you, Grant Ward. I love you with every inch of my body and I've always loved you, even before we met. I... I just love you”.  
Silence followed that speech. Ward didn't say anything back for a few seconds and Skye held her breath in that while.  
“Are you still there?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I...” he mumbled. “I was just... I was just wondering if I heard everything correctly and...”.  
“You did”.  
Skye could hear a small laugh coming from him and that made her smile too.  
“So” he continued. “What do you want for dinner?”.  
“Chicken would be great”.  
“Chicken, then”.  
“I should probably go now. I... I see you tonight?”.  
“Yes, I see you tonight”.  
“Great”.  
“Skye?”.  
“What?”.  
“I love you too”.  
The girl couldn't smile that time. She hoped he was imaging her doing that, though. “Of course you do, stranger”.  
Those words were the last ones Skye ever said.  
The call ended right after.  
A second later, her heart stopped beating.  
She died, but she had no fear and no regret because now _he knew_.


End file.
